


Loki's First Halloween

by CreativeReading



Series: Darcy/Loki [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki celebrates his first Halloween with his new wife, Darcy.</p><p>tumblr-creativereadingfanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's First Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I owe nothing from Marvel

**Loki's First Halloween**

It was Loki's first Halloween. He was talked into it by Darcy. It's not like he could refuse the woman anything. When she had first told him that there was a Midgardian holiday that was based on superstition and mischief, Loki was beyond delighted to take part.

However, he was completely disillusioned to learn that all the pranks were perpetrated solely by children. When Loki protested, Darcy shut him down with a few choice words. "Loki, you are a grown ass man. In fact, you are even older than that. You can't pull any practical jokes, trick anyone or get up to any trouble. It's like wearing a letterman's jacket after high school. You just can't do it."

The only two choices remaining for adults seemed to be Halloween parties or handing out candies to little children. Since the only Halloween party that Loki and Darcy had been invited to was the one at the Avengers Tower, they definitely were not going to a Halloween party. Loki could barely survive five minutes without verbally or physically lashing out at one of them, which meant attending a party surrounded by them was out of the question. So, Darcy dragged poor Loki out to the suburbs to a distant aunt's house where they would hand out candy to the kids in the neighborhood. The aunt was glad to let them hand out the candy while she caught up on her soap operas in the other room.

For Loki, the only redeeming quality for the night were their matching costumes. Loki was dressed as an sorcerer, complete with a hooded black robe and gold and green sashes. Darcy, on the other hand, was a "sexy" witch. Her costume appeared to consist of little more than black, green and gold lingerie with a short skirt, black hose and spike heels along with the stereotypical witch's hat. While he was not overjoyed that others could see his wife parading around in so little attire, he had to agree with her that it seemed in line with what other young ladies wore to celebrate the holiday. Additionally, she promised that if he "behaved", she would wear it later on that night just for him. With such encouragement, Loki promised to be on his best behavior.

That promise was put to the test by the first round of trick or treaters. Darcy was in the bathroom, reapplying her make-up, when the doorbell rang. "Can you get that? I'll just be a minute. Just give one candy to each kid. We don't want to run out too soon."

Loki opened the door and saw the most horrific sight of his entire thousand year existence. He immediately shut the door.

Darcy came up behind him. "Wait, did you even give them any candy?"

"I, I just couldn't."

"Loki, you can't be rude." With that, she opened the door and saw the most adorable sight of her life. On the front porch, there was assembled a group of toddler Avengers. There was a three year old Hulk, shifting from side to side nervously like he had to go to the potty. There was a pint-sized Captain America sitting on his shield and scratching his nose. There was a tiny Hawkeye trying to shoot arrows into the side of the house. There was baby dressed as Iron Man in a stroller. There was little Black Widow with a horrible red wig that she was fiddling with. But, the best was a two-year old Thor who kept hitting the ground with his hammer.

"Okay, I never actually say this but O.M.G. This may be the cutest thing I have ever seen! Loki, look, there's even a little Thor with Mew-Mew!"

"Mjolnir?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, that's what I said, Mew-Mew. So adorable. We have to take pictures."

Loki could barely resist rolling his eyes. It must be something about the way mortals had such brief lives that they felt the need to document every moment of it. In Asgard, you were lucky if they painted your portrait every couple of centuries.

Darcy roped one of the children's parents into taking several photos of them with the kids. The children were dutifully compensated for their patience with lots of extra candy.

Darcy scrolled through the photos, looking for the best one. She found one where everyone was in focus, she looked good and Loki was actually smiling.

"This is so going on Facebook."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note- The idea for this little scene was inspired by a Youtube clip where a little boy dressed as Thor asked Chris Hemsworth and Tom Hiddleston if they were really brothers. So cute! The O.M.G. comment is from the first season of Two Broke Girls.
> 
> Also, reviews are like sweet Halloween candy and thank you for them!
> 
> The next story in the series is "Loki's First Thanksgiving."


End file.
